The Unwritten Letter
by Gldnlqr
Summary: Slash! DannyClockwork Danni is in trouble. Danny needs to help her and goes to the only person who may be able to help, the only person who always helps him: Clockwork. But Clockwork wants Danny to do a favor for him. Delivering a letter? Wha?


Warnings:hints of slash, spoilers(forgot the episode names :blush: but there are spoilers...)

Pairing: Danny/Clockwork

Rating:13-14 range

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

"bla" Speak

_blah_ thoughts

A.N.:This is unbeta'd. Just warning you, it's very possible I'll mistake something. If I do, please tell me. Thanks.

* * *

The night was quiet, as only a town that was commonly infested with ghosts could be. The term, 'Ghost Town', brought up whole new meaning in this area. In a rather ramshackle house that was the brightest and strangest home on the block, a young boy looked out his window unblinking. Anyone outside would say this boy was a rather normal looking teen about fourteen or fifteen, with black hair that fell in his face and bright blue eyes. A pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt were what he was wearing. The boy's faint smile would have made them wonder what he was thinking. This boy was Danny Fenton. 

A loud crash, followed by cursing and yells echoed through the house and half-way down the street. Danny's eyes closed and he sighed, uncurling himself from the windowsil and stretching. He then half-walked, half-ran out of his room and down the hall, down the stairs he went, into the living room, taking a sharp right into the kitchen, through the already open door to the basement, down the stairs into the basement itself and finally, into the labortory his parents ran. Danny sighed at the mess. His mother was frowning at his father, who was cursing up a storm as he waved around a mangled piece of metal, wires and green goo. At his entering, both his parents looked up at him. Jack, his father had the good grace to blush about his language, while his mother just raised an amused and telling eyebrow to her son. Danny's lips twiched.

Jack muttered somemore, taking his...thing...over to a worktable and trying to bang or break it into shape and working order. Maddie, his mother, shook her head and dragged her husband out of the room, him still muttering the whole while. When they left, Danny couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. He looked around the room, his laughter and smile fading as he took everything in. The room was scattered with many parts and pieces of things his parents had put together, what they called , 'Ghost Equipment'. Danny didn't even remember what half this stuff did anymore, accually. Danny's eyes finally landed on the bane of his life, the 'Ghost Portal'. It was a portal that linked the land of ghosts to the real world. Because of it, the town was often overrun by ghosts. Because of it he was a 'halfa'. Half ghost-half human hybrid.

Danny sighed and turned around, intending to leave, when he heard the tell-tale opening and closing of the portal. Danny sighed. _Great. Just great._ He turned around quickly, ready to change into his other, 'Ghost', form in a moment's notice. He stopped and blinked at the sight before him. _Danni!_ He rushed over as she collapsed, a small puddle of ectoplasm, the goop that made up ghosts, surrounded her body in a small coat. Danny's eyes widened. _What's wrong with her! _He thought in a panic. He quickly changed forms and phased through the celing up into his bedroom where he gently put her. Danny transformed back and frowned at Danni. _What was wrong with her?_ He thought more calmly. He noticed that her form was wavering and it finally just went into her human form, the ectoplasm seeming to disappear. His eyes widened. _She isn't stable?_ He remembered suddenly. Vlad had made Danni and some other clones of Danny in an effort to make a 'perfect son'. When Vlad had pushed Danni too far, she and Danny had kicked his butt. _But she's not stable._ Danny thought. He knew she needed to use her powers as much as he did. It wasn't something he would ask her to stop doing, even though it was hurting her. Danny sighed. He needed to find someway to make her forms, both of them, stable. _But how?_ Danny kept wondering that all night.

* * *

"Uh...Dan...Danny?" Was whispered from the bed at four in the morning. Danny, who had fallen asleep on the windowsil, jerked awake at the sound from the bed and still half-alsleep, stumbled over to see that Danni was wiping sleep from her eyes and looking at him with wide, trusting eyes. _Much too trusting,_ Danny felt with a pang. _What if..._ His thoughts trailed off. He must not think in 'What if's'. He had decided that quite recently. It never lead to anything good. Danny smiled at her warmly, sitting on the bed beside her. "Hey." He said softly, mindful of her being ill and the asleep members of the household. 

Danni yawned, grinning. "What 'r ya doing?" She asked, in a slightly slurred voice from her yawning.

Danny grinned back, "Right now, I'm not sure." He said, motioning at her and her eyes widened as she realized he had found out the reason she was there.

She looked down at her hands, suddenly looking slightly scared and nervous. "I had no where else to go." She confided in a whisper. "You can help me, though. I know you can!" She finished, her eyes glinting with her belief in him.

Danny felt momentarily flustered, then recovered and smiled. "I'll find something, I promise, Danni." He said softly. She smiled and yawned again. He only smiled and patted the bed. "Go back to sleep, ok? I'll find something out." Danni smiled sleepily and nodded, laying back down and falling asleep almost instantly. _Now what do I do?_ Danny thought to himself. Danny sighed and looked out at the night sky. _If only I could find someway to finish the process, like I did reversed with the ectoacne. But...wait..._ Danny's eyes widened. _Clockwork! I can ask Clockwork!_ Danny felt like bouncing around. Instead, he quickly wrote a note to Danni, telling her that he was looking for someone that could help.

Danny phased into the lab and opened the portal, flying though and to Clockwork's with a smile. He knew Clockwork would help him. _He always did._

_

* * *

_Stopping here, will continue second half tomarrow.


End file.
